headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Nova (I)/POTA
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = 40th century New York City, New York | known relatives = George Taylor (mate) Unborn child (See Notes) | status = | born = | died = 3955 | 1st appearance = Planet of the Apes (1968) | final appearance = Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970) | actor = Linda Harrison }} ' Nova ' is the name given to a fictional character featured in the Planet of the Apes film franchise. Played by actress Linda Harrison, she was first seen in the 1968 film Planet of the Apes, wherein she was a key supporting character as well as love interest to Charlton Heston's George Taylor. Harrison reprised the role for the film's 1970 sequel, Beneath the Planet of the Apes. The character has also appeared in all media adaptations of the two films. Biography Notes & Trivia * The character of Nova was created by director Ted Post and writers Mort Abrahams and Paul Dehn based on concepts originally developed by French novelist Pierre Boulle. * Nova's human counterpart in Tim Burton's 2001 remake of Planet of the Apes is a character named Daena. She served as the female love interest to Mark Wahlberg's Leo Davidson and was played by Estella Warren. Unlike her 1960s counterpart, Daena was quite intelligent and could speak as easily as any other human. * As revealed in the Behind the Planet of the Apes documentary, a scene from the original Planet of the Apes movie was shot, which revealed that Nova was pregnant. Feeling as if the scene would disrupt the dramatic flow of the movie's climax, the producers decided to excise it from the final cut. While Nova's pregnancy is not recognized within the canonical continuity of the Arthur P. Jacobs films, there is nothing established within either film which contradicts the possibility of her carrying a child. * Actress Linda Harrison was the second wife of Planet of the Apes producer Richard D. Zanuck. They were married from October 26th, 1969 to January 23rd, 1978. * Linda Harrison and Charlton Heston both made cameo appearances in Tim Burton's 2001 remake of Planet of the Apes. While Heston had a speaking role as Thade's father, Linda Harrison had a very minor role as a woman in a cart. Alternate versions * Nova II: A version of Nova also appeared in the animated series Return to the Planet of the Apes. She was similar to her film counterpart, but wore more clothing and was capable of some forms of speech. She was voiced by actress Claudette Nevins, who also provided the voice for Judy Franklin and first appeared in the pilot episode of the series, "Flames of Doom". * 'Nova III': A character named Nova appeared in Tim Burton's 2001 remake of ''Planet of the Apes. This character was actually an ape rather than a human and was the wife of Senator Nado. She was played by actress Lisa Marie. See also Eternal Links * * * References ---- Category:3955/Character deaths Category:Mute characters